P.I.X.A.L.
P.I.X.A.L. P.I.X.A.L. '('P'rimary '''I'nteractive '''X-ternal 'A'ssistant 'L'ife-form) is a major protagonist and character in LEGO:Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu. She is the personal droid assistant of Cyrus Borg and for a short time put under the control of the Overlord. She was revived of a Nindroid by Zane's Techno Blade in Episode 28, "The Art of the Silent Fist". For a short time, she fell under the control of the Digital Overlord, though soon became a vital ally to the Ninja during the Nindroid conflict after being hacked by the power of Zane’s techno blade. P.I.X.A.L.'s body was scrapped after being taken captive by Master Chen though she still lives on in Zane's processor, providing guidance for the Nindroid in tricky situations. Personality P.I.X.A.L. was originally shown to be emotionless, and had only her duties to Cyrus Borg as her primary concern. Things like duty, honor, and compassion at first meant nothing to her, but over the course of her adventures with the ninja, and her interactions with Zane, she developed immensely as a person. P.I.X.A.L. originally had no interest in others besides a basic curiosity and desire to learn, but after meeting with Zane, she quickly became more human and her emotions soon surfaced, showing that she was capable of exemplary bravery, compassion, humor, and friendship. Her most human traits were shown primarily around Zane, an android like her, who taught her to embrace her humanity, and subsequently know things like deep love, civic duty, friendship, but also loss and heartache. This was shown to deeply shock her after Zane's apparent death after sacrificing his original body to defeat the Overlord, having been affected more than anyone by his death to the point where she avoided his memorial in her inability to accept his passing. She also developed a deep belief in Zane and his strength of character, showing a profound level of emotional intimacy and devotion to her love. Appearances The Surge P.I.X.A.L. greets Sensei Wu's Academy at Borg Tower and is their Tour Guide on the Field Trip. Although, when the Overlord assimulates the OverBorg, P.I.X.A.L. turns into an evil droid as a slave of the Overlord. Art of the Silent Fist P.I.X.A.L. is talking to the Overlord bout how his main priority should be getting the Techno Blades, but changes his course and goes after Lloyd instead. Later, PIXAL is sent with a swarm of nindroids to Garmadon's Monastery to retrieve the Techno Blades only to be captured by Zane and hacked with his Techno Blade. PIXAL later accompanies them to the Power Station, and when they shut down the power, P.IX.A.L. is powered down in the process as well. Blackout Zane gives P.I.X.A.L. half of his power source, re powering her with new programming and features. Curse of the Golden Master P.I.X.A.L. uses her unlimited power source to track nindroid presence. To her and Cyrus Borg's Horror, nindroids are directly underneath the tower, in the Stone Army Tomb! Enter the Digiverse P.I.X.A.L. helps protect the ninja while their minds are inside the Digiverse, and when the hack is complete, she announces that there is no more signs of the Digital Overlord. Codename: Arcturus P.I.X.A.L. sends Kai to a nindroid train, but he becomes careless and she starts driving for him through the Prototype X1-Fighter. She allows him to drive again once they reach the nindroids-on his X1 motorcycle where he is unprepared! P.I.X.A.L. still communicates through Kai's special sunglasses, but when he reaches Ouroborus with Pythor his signal is cut. Category:2014 Category:Heroes Category:Ninja